Play Time
by Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan
Summary: She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should lie to him or not. He would know if she were lying. "When you glare at me, I imagine you wanting other things from me. Not a confession." *Warning: Adult Theme. BDSM*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Gibbs/Abby fic and my second NCIS fic. I had this idea running around in my head after I was a certain episode. So with the help of WithTheGrain I came up with this!. Thank you so much for all your help and putting up with my e-mail spam and fixing all of my mistakes! And also for adding some of your magic to my story! I can't thank you enough! :D *BIG HUG* Hope you guys like it! Comment/Favorite**

**A/N: I also have an NCIS RP forum if anyone is interested just PM me (: I would like to get it back up and running! (: **

* * *

Abby's mind was still coming up with impossible scenarios. Even as the team came back, and all was right, in the world for now, she couldn't get the image of Gibbs' piercing gaze out of her mind. The glare he gave others to intimidate them, she thought was the most provocative thing she'd ever seen. Blue eyes set off by his silver hair, god, she wished he would look at her like that while demanding she kneel before him. The dream of having him dominate her was a nightly fantasy.

She was blaring music and dancing around when Gibbs strode into her lab and whirling around, she bumped into him, "Gibbs! God you scared me!" she said as she paused the music.

Gibbs gave her his famous smirk, "You should go home Abby...the day's over."

She nodded and started turning off her babies before grabbing her stuff and walking to the elevator with him. They rode up to the bullpen in a comfortable silence.

"Let me grab my stuff," Gibbs said as he walked over to his desk. Clipping his cell phone to his belt and holstering his gun, he turned off the desk lamp and they walked to the front elevator, riding it down to the lobby.

"I heard what you said to McGee," Gibbs stated, breaking the silence.

Abby turned to him with a confused look. "And what exactly did I tell him?"

The doors opened and they walked out towards the parking lot. "You imagining me staring Parsa into submission," he went on, guiding Abby to her car.

She glanced at him with a smirk, "Well it's true...that look always works."

Gibbs gave her that sideways grin she loved so much. "And how exactly does it work?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

Abby felt her panties dampen. "Oh ya know...it intimidates men," she responded as he stepped forward to open her car door but instead he turned to face her and leaned back against the side.

"Just men?" he asked. "What does it do to women?" Specifically, he wondered how his glare affected her, because it never seemed to intimidate her.

"I've seen it affect women the same way."

"What about you?" he asked lowly. "You seem to enjoy it whenever I glare at you. Why is that?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should lie to him or not. He would know if she were lying. "When you glare at me, I imagine you wanting other things from me. Not a confession."

"Other things, like what?"

"Obedience," she replied, looking at the ground. After a moment of silence, she glanced up at Gibbs but was unable to read his expression. He seemed to be thinking things over.

Opening her car door, he stepped forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Night Abs," he said, ending their conversation, because he was pretty sure he knew what Abby meant by obedience. A long time ago he'd briefly dated a woman who liked him to dominate her and now Abby was intimating the same thing.

She lingered in front of him for a bit, lightly fingering the lapel on his jacket before responding softly, "Night Jethro," and slipped in behind the steering wheel.

"Abby," he said in a warning tone, fully aware that she was testing him, trying to garner one of his glares before she headed home.

"Yes?" the Goth asked innocently.

Gibbs shook his head and closed her door. As he walked to his car, he thought about what it would be like to be Abby's Dom. The idea made his heart rate kick up, and he realized how much he enjoyed playing that role, especially if Abby were his Sub.

* * *

Sanding his boat usually calmed him down. He could get lost in sanding so his thoughts of Abby would eventually go away, and he would be fine. But not tonight, tonight he kept thinking of her bending over the workbench as he took her from behind. Groaning, he threw the sanding block onto the floor, calling it a night. He needed a shower and only a very cold shower would do the trick.

As Abby changed into an over sized shirt, she kept thinking of Gibbs. She knew it was going to be one of those nights. She wouldn't sleep till she made herself cum as she moaned his name over and over. After brushing her teeth and taking out her pigtails, she sat down on her couch and started reading a scientific article. Sometime later when she looked at the clock, it read 1 am and she was still aroused, her panties soaking wet. Her mind hadn't absorbed anything she'd read. Groaning, she got up, turned off the light and padded to her bedroom.

**A/N: I wasn't going to upload this till it was completely done...but I got impatient. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feed back! I don't own CBS or NCIS if I did well...lets just say that Abby and Gibbs would have gotten together a long time ago (; **

* * *

Once naked and comfortable in her bed, Abby's hands traveled every so slowly down her collarbones, and over her breasts, pinching her hard nipples. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder.

~_Abby blinked against the bright lights, she looked around confused as to where she was. She gasped when she realized she was in an interrogation room, naked and tied down to a cold metal chair. Her breath quickened when she looked at the two way mirror, she was positive she knew who was behind it. _

_"Abigail" the rough voice said behind her._

_Abby moaned, she loved it when her said her full name, the way he said it made it sound like he owned her. Her green eyes followed Gibbs as he walked around to face her. Abby's mouth watered when she saw that Gibbs was wearing only a white t-shirt and the jeans he wore hung low on his hips. _

_"What do you want, Abby?" he asked as he glared at her._

_"You" Abby moaned out. She wanted to squeeze her thigh so bad but but they were tied down my silk ties to the legs of the chair._

_Gibbs smirked as he walked towards her. "I knew you had piercing" he said as he tugged on the barbell that decorated her clit. _

_Abby moaned as she bucked her hips, "Please, Sir!" _

_"What did you call me?" Gibbs asked a bit shocked as he pulled away from her._

_"Jethro...er...Gibbs..." she babbled, her need making it hard to think straight. _

_He knelt in between her legs, as he leaned into her ear, "What do you want, Abigail"_ ~

Abby moaned loudly and arched her back as she thrusted three fingers into her soaking core.

~ _"You...I want you" she said in a lust filled voice. _

_He tugged at her clit piercing again, loving how she squirmed in need._

_"Please..." _

_Without warning Gibbs thrusted three fingers into her hot, wet core as his thumb started working her knew that he would be able to do that since she was dripping wet with need.  
_

_She moaned loudly as he his the right spot. He quickened his pace and felt her walls start to contract, "You can't come yet" he growled into her ear, as he nibbled and licked it. _

_Abby moaned incoherent words as he thrusted his fingers into her, hard and deep. "Mmmm...so wet...and tight..." he said in a gruff voice as he kissed and licked the spiderweb tattoo on the side of her neck. _

_He pulled away suddenly, leaving Abby right at the edge._

_"You know what I want from you Abigail, I want you to scream for me" he growled, knowing that she loved it when he called her by her full name and it would soon send her over the edge._

_Abby opened her eyes and was met with Gibbs blue eye, that had darkened with lust. Oh this look was so much better then the glare, she thought to herself. _

_"Abigail...come for me" He growled._ ~

Abby spasmed, coming with a high, wailing keen, shuddering all over. Once she had calmed down she removed her finger from her core and fell into a deep restful sleep.

The case had dragged on all week, but thankfully they'd caught the guy who had murdered Petty Officer Waters. The whole team was glad to get a much needed three day weekend. Even though Abby's mind had been busy with all the evidence, she couldn't shut her mind off from thinking about her conversation with Gibbs. He hadn't said anything about it, and she just hoped she hadn't crossed the line by telling him the truth.

Gibbs had finally told the team to go home. It was late and they had finally gotten a confession out of the guy, the paper work would still be there on Monday. Tony and McGee knew it wasn't like him to leave the paper work till Monday , but they didn't question him. After having grabbed his phone and gun, Gibbs headed to the elevator in a desperate need to get home. His mind had been focused on the cases at hand but every so often it wandered back to Abby. But more specifically the conversation they had earlier in the week. Every time he thought about it, he knew he wanted to be Abby's Dom. It had been a while since he had played but with Abby he knew he could easily slip back into the role in a heart beat.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: If any of you guys like any of the fandoms that I do (my profile has all the ones that I like), want to comment about my stories or want to know about my fangirling moments or want to request a forum follow me on Twitter! :D sophiayork13 **


End file.
